With recent developments in digital technology, electronic devices available for communication and personal data processing on the move, such as mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smart phones, and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), are being diversely released. Such electronic devices do not stay in their own traditional specific areas and attain a mobile convergence stage in which they embrace the functional areas of other terminals.
An electronic device provides a screen corresponding to function performance in a window type. The electronic device may display each window in correspondence to a plurality of function performances.
However, an existing electronic device is being designed to output a plurality of windows at a predefined position on a display unit. Accordingly, in an environment where the windows operate, a user inconveniently has to adjust a size and position of each window in order to confirm proper information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.